Now Press Play
by Brunette7899
Summary: Blaine finds a video camera and suggests making a sex tape. Kurt really isn't up for it but Blaine convinces him and they end up making the tape and watching it together. It's really just fun light-hearted porn with a bit of snarky Kurt.


Kurt was standing in the living room of his and Blaine's new apartment surrounded by empty boxes. He was in the process of emptying out of one the last few full ones and trying to figure out the right order to hang their pictures. It was far too complicated, incorporating Blaine's things and his into one cohesive room. Unfortunately, he knew that he couldn't very well ask Blaine to get rid of everything regardless of how happy it would have made him.

Blaine came into the room, shoving boxes out of the way as he went and plopped down on the couch. Clearing his throat to get Kurt's attention, he held up a video camera with a grin, "look what I found!"

"That's nice Blaine, but how exactly does a video camera help us finish unpacking?"

"It doesn't," he said looking down and turning the camera over in his hand before looking up at Kurt, "but I'm done with everything in the bedroom and you know that you'll just move anything I put away in here."

Kurt smiled at him before turning away to put the last of the pictures frames on the mantle, lining them up and then adjusting the order until he was satisfied. When he turned back around Blaine was still sitting, camera in hand, with a contemplative look on his face.

"Blaine, why don't you go put that away."

"Have you ever thought about…well," Blaine coughed softly and looked away, a slight blush creeping up his neck, "have you ever thought about maybe filming us?"

"Well that is the point of a camera, Blaine. Filming things." Kurt laughed as he put another empty box away and pulled out one full of books. He looked over his shoulder at Blaine, who hadn't made a sound since he asked his question, "Filming us doing what?"

"Having sex." He said hopefully.

"Of course, all the time," Kurt replied, amused, voice laced with sarcasm, "I think about filming us having sex all the time. You know my fall back career is porn star after all."

Kurt continued to laugh at the idea until he saw Blaine frowning at him and realized that he might have been serious about this whole idea.

"No, Blaine," Kurt spoke firmly this time.

Blaine continued to frown at him before speaking softly, "But why not?"

"Because it's ridiculous. What if someone found it? It would ruin my career if it got out once I get on Broadway"

"I wouldn't let them. We'd keep it on the camera and nobody would ever see it." Blaine moved over on the couch so he was closer to where Kurt was bent over the box, "Please? It would be so hot," he slid his hand along the outside of Kurt's thigh as he spoke, voice huskier than before.

"It's weird, not hot," Kurt replied, exasperated already, as he pulled a stack of novels out and moved to place them on the bookshelf. "It would be so awkward."

"No, it would be amazing. It would be like porn but real and with us instead of random guys with too much baby oil on them." Blaine spoke as he got off the couch and walked towards Kurt, who was still standing with his back to him, facing the bookcase.

Kurt shook his head ready to list his reasons again, "no – " Before he could speak further Blaine was already slithering up behind him, placing his hands on either side of Kurt on the bookcase and trapping him there.

"It would be awesome, Kurt. You'd be able to see us together, you'd be able to see how gorgeous you are," Blaine purred as he leaned in and pressed himself up against Kurt.

"Remember that one time I suggested we fuck in front of the mirror?" Blaine continued as he traced his fingers down the sensitive inside of Kurt's arm. "How much you loved the idea because you would get to watch us together?" He whispered into Kurt's ear as he gently scraped his nails along the inside of Kurt's elbow causing him the shiver.

"Blaine, that was the heat of the moment, you can't bring that up now to make your point," Kurt tried to reason, even as his head tipped back onto Blaine's shoulder and he moaned softly.

"But you must have liked the idea a little bit, otherwise you wouldn't have said yes. Don't you want to see what we look like together?" His tongue flicked out to trace the sensitive spot where Kurt's jaw met his ear.

Kurt grabbed the bookcase to hold himself up.

Kurt shook his head slightly, "No, I don't want to watch myself, that's weird and kind of gross."

"But Kurt, you look so beautiful. I bet we look amazing together," Blaine pulled back and grabbed Kurt's hips to spin him around so they were face to face. "I know you want to see."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and shook his head again.

"Please?" Blaine leaned forward and dragged his teeth along Kurt's collarbone. Kurt continued to shake his head even as he let out a moan and grabbed onto the bookshelf behind him for support.

"Kurt, you look so good and I just want to be able to watch you over," He bent down and bit at Kurt's nipple through his shirt "and over" the other nipple, "and over again." Blaine finished as he dropped to his knees.

He licked along Kurt's hipbone and bit down gently before pulling the side of his pants down with his teeth. He traced his tongue across Kurt's stomach right, dipping it just under the waistband until he reached his other hip. Again he licked along the jut of bone, stopping briefly to look up at Kurt and whisper 'please?' before biting down.

He tugged Kurt's pants down as best he could with his teeth, keeping their eyes locked the entire time, before grabbing them in his hands and pulling down. Blaine licked slowly and very gently along the underside of Kurt's hardening cock, just barely scraping his teeth along the most sensitive spot under the head before pulling back entirely.

"Blaine, don't stop!"

Blaine smirked slightly before fixing Kurt with his best puppy-dog eyes and trailing his lips along the head slowly, barely any pressure and almost too light to feel. Pulling back so he was just an inch away from Kurt's cock Blaine breathed out another plea.

He slowly moved his lips along Kurt again, too slow, as Kurt shakily let out "No, Blaine."

Blaine pulled away again and placed his hands on the ground by Kurt's legs, looking as though he was about to get up. Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder with the intention of pushing him back down but instead of standing Blaine simply dragged his hands from Kurt's ankles up his legs to cup his ass.

"Please, Kurt?" He whined before finally sinking his mouth down on Kurt's cock, taking him in with perfect friction, pulling back and sinking down over him again.

Kurt said no again as Blaine dragged his tongue along the underside just the way Kurt likes. He was circling his tongue around the head and then pulled off just as Kurt started to moan and move his hips slightly.

"What the fuck, Blaine?" Kurt exclaimed as Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and began to stroke too slow and too light for Kurt to get any relief.

"Kurt, please." Blaine asked, looking up with lust blown eyes that sparked with amusement, a teasing smile on his face.

"It would be so hot, I swear you'll love it," He spoke so close to Kurt's cock that his lips grazed it on certain words, hot breath ghosting over wet sensitive flesh.

"If I say yes will you shut up and suck my dick?"

Blaine nodded, smirking slightly before poking his tongue out to lick over the head again.

"Fine, yes!" Kurt all but yelled, sounding irritated before grabbing the back of Blaine's head. Blaine smiled looking triumphant, before Kurt was shoving him back onto his cock, Blaine taking him in deep.

And that was how Kurt found himself sitting on the couch a week later as Blaine queued up the video. Blaine hooked the camera up to the TV, hit play, and then came to sit down beside Kurt on the couch.

Kurt thought the whole thing was crazy. How could it possibly be a turn on to watch them have sex? Sure, Blaine would look amazing, but Kurt knew that he would look awkward and too pale and just- no. The movie hadn't even started and he was already feeling uncomfortable.

"Blaine, this is ridiculous," Kurt said, squirming in his seat. "It's going to be awkward. Why the hell did I let you talk me into this?"

"I made a very logical and well-reasoned argument." Blaine said, smiling at him, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"You begged me while you sucked my cock."

"Case in point."

"That's not an argument Blaine. That's just manipulation." Kurt replied, irritated.

"Call it what you want, I got my way."

"You suck."

"When the mood strikes, yes."

"This is stupid."

"Shut up and watch, Kurt." The tone of his voice told Kurt to drop it, at least for now, so he sat back on he couch and stared at the screen as their bodies came into focus.

He watched as they appeared onscreen, kissing and undressing one another next to their bed. They were tangled together, hands sliding all over one another, grasping at clothing before trying to rip it off one another.

Kurt watched as he unbuttoned Blaine's shirt and Blaine went to take it off but got his wrist stuck in the sleeve. He saw that instead of taking his hand off of Kurt's cheek and using it to pull the shirt off, he settled for flailing his arm until his hand came out of the sleeve.

Kurt chuckled at the action, "Wow Blaine, you're so graceful."

"You were the one trying to take my shirt off so fast that you couldn't even bother to unbutton the cuff."

"Whatever you say."

Kurt watched as they moved to lay down on the bed, Blaine climbing on top of him, hovering over him as they began kissing once more. Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's pants and pushed them down his hips, shoving with his feet to try and get them down Blaine's legs.

He laughed as he watched Blaine doing some kind of strange hip-shake-shuffle motion to try to get his pants off without breaking their kiss. He looked over at Blaine, who was still watching the TV intently, and started giggling even more.

"Well that's sexy," Kurt said between giggles. "You're lucky I was already turned on here because this isn't hot at all, Blaine. I'm actually kind of embarrassed for you." He burst into a fit of laughter again while Blaine stared at him, looking annoyed and slightly dejected, jaw twitching with irritation.

"Huh, your cock looks weird on camera." Kurt continued to chuckle as Blaine fumed next to him.

"Kurt, just watch the damn video," Blaine snapped. "I thought this would be fun. Stop mocking me." He said bitterly before looking back at the TV.

Kurt saw how upset Blaine looked and shut up, turning back to the screen and watching as the two of them continued to kiss. He was on top of Blaine now, kissing along his neck as Blaine gripped his ass and pushed his hips up to grind his cock against Kurt's. He heard his and Blaine's simultaneous moans and watched himself kiss down Blaine's chest, stopping to lick and bite at Blaine's nipples, before moving down to his cock.

He felt himself start to get hard as he watched the way Blaine was squirming under his mouth and tongue working their way down his body on the screen. Whenever he kissed down Blaine's chest, he could look up and sometimes see Blaine's face. He could feel him arch underneath him, but he had never seen him like this.

He had never been able to watch from this angle and see the exact way Blaine arched underneath him. How he squirmed under Kurt's tongue, the way his muscles flexed under his skin as he moved. He could see Blaine's abs flex as his hips twitched up towards Kurt's mouth, which was now taking Blaine in for the first time.

Kurt squirmed in his spot on the couch, trying to hide his growing erection as he watched Blaine throw his head back and let out a growling moan. Blaine's hands flew to Kurt's head, puling him down as he thrust his hips up. Kurt heard a muffled moan and realized it was coming from him; Blaine's neck was currently strained, head shoved back into the pillow, breathing fast and shallow.

Kurt was completely hard now, but he couldn't let Blaine know, couldn't admit that Blaine was right, so he settled for bringing his legs up on the couch and crossing them slightly. He was so focused on how Blaine was reacting to him on the screen that he didn't even notice when Blaine slid off the couch and settled so he was kneeling in front of him.

He didn't notice Blaine had moved until suddenly Blaine grabbed his legs and slid them from where they were curled up next to him on the couch.

"Blaine, what?"

Blaine just looked up at him and pulled Kurt's pants down, shouldering between his legs and licking up the length of his cock before licking his lips and sliding his mouth down.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt gasped as he curled his fingers around the edges of the cushions and looked down at Blaine, who flicked his eyes up to lock on Kurt's before he took him deep and hummed.

Kurt couldn't tear his gaze away from Blaine's eyes and where his mouth was stretched around his cock. He heard moans coming from the TV but he had all but forgotten about the video at this point. That was, until Blaine pulled off.

"Watch the TV, Kurt. Watch and tell me what's happening." something in his tone told Kurt to listen to him and do what he said. He turned his gaze back to the screen as Blaine took him back in his mouth, slowly moving up and down on his cock.

Kurt hadn't expected to be so turned on by watching himself blowing Blaine onscreen. He watched as Blaine pulled him off his cock and dragged him up to tangle their limbs together as he tugged Kurt into a forceful kiss.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned, "You just pulled me off to kiss me."

Blaine let Kurt fall from his mouth before getting up on his knees and kissing Kurt. Blaine his tongue into Kurt's mouth once, twice, before going back to teasing his cock.

Kurt saw their bodies writhe against each other, pressed together tightly. Blaine wrapped strong arms around Kurt and slid his fingers down to Kurt's ass, trailing them along his crack.

Blaine dragged his tongue along the length of Kurt's cock, pressing hard as he slid his mouth up and down, sucking with perfect pressure.

Kurt watched as he threw his head back onscreen and knew it was because Blaine was pressing on his hole.

"What now?"

"You're getting ready to finger me – fuck!" He exclaimed as Blaine pressed his slick fingers against Kurt's hole (when the hell had he gotten lube?), mirroring exactly what was happening on TV. The finger circled his hole, not dipping inside yet.

"You're sliding one in now," Kurt whimpered as Blaine pressed in with just the tip, wiggling inside, just enough to feel.

"Fuck, you just slid one inside me," Kurt could tell because of how Blaine's hand was now flush against his ass, and Blaine did just that to him on the couch.

He slid his finger inside Kurt and began thrusting slowly while leaning up to trail his lips along Kurt's neck and jaw. Just brushing his lips over Kurt's skin, barely touching, occasionally pulling back and just breathing against Kurt's flesh. Not touching, but close enough for sensation. He let hot breath skate across the sensitive skin of Kurt's neck, flicking his tongue out at random moments to slide across flesh or slowly drag up his neck.

At one point, he spent at least 20 seconds without touching Kurt other than the finger inside him, waiting until Kurt was desperate and panting, before biting down hard on Kurt's neck.

In response to the bite, Kurt let out a loud moan and threw his head back in pleasure before Blaine whispered, "watch" in his ear.

"Two fingers now," Kurt moaned when he turned his head back to the TV.

Blaine slid a second finger inside him and began to corkscrew them, sliding in and out slowly, but keeping his wrist at the perfect angle to avoid his prostate. While he thrust, he moved his mouth down Kurt's body, over his torso until he reached Kurt's cock again, grazing past it to mouth at Kurt's inner thigh.

Kurt continued to watch them onscreen. He saw the hungry look on Blaine's face there, and looked down briefly to see the same look on Blaine's face, mixed with something else he couldn't quite place.

He saw himself writhe on top of Blaine onscreen as they kissed. He saw himself spread his legs even wider and sink down closer to Blaine while grinding back on his fingers and he couldn't stop from doing the exact same thing. His moan on the screen and off it came at nearly the same time as he sank down further into the couch, giving Blaine better access to his hole.

Suddenly, onscreen Blaine pulled his fingers out and flipped them over before thrusting three inside Kurt.

"Three now," he whimpered as Blaine bit down on the inside of his thigh, sucking a bruise into the skin. Blaine moved his arm slightly and slid three fingers into Kurt, nailing his prostate on the first thrust in.

Kurt lurched forwards and then thrust down onto Blaine's fingers, one hand gripping the couch harshly, the other flying out to grab onto Blaine's shoulder, nails digging into skin and leaving marks.

"Fuck, Blaine," he gritted out as Blaine moved even lower and ran his tongue along the sensitive skin of Kurt's hole where he was stretched around his fingers. Blaine thrust slowly, torturously so, twisting and pulling, teasing Kurt with soft brushes of fingers over prostate. Kurt hips ground down onto Blaine's fingers, circling to get the right angle as he fucked himself on Blaine's hand.

Even though Blaine had barely started to work him open with three onscreen, Kurt didn't think he could wait any longer. He was too overwhelmed by the way Blaine was touching him and the way they were moving together onscreen.

"Blaine, fuck me."

Blaine pulled back from where he was tonguing at Kurt's hole to speak. "But Kurt, I'm not fucking you yet am I?" Teasing him, almost taunting him as he nodded towards the TV to get his point across.

"No, but just please. I need it!" Kurt gasped as Blaine pressed against his prostate again, causing Kurt to claw at Blaine's shoulder. He let out a growling yell that clawed is way out of his throat as he moved his hips in small desperate thrusting motions.

Blaine continued to tease him, sliding his fingers slowly in and out and watching as Kurt writhed on the couch, hips jerking in an effort to get more friction.

"Blaine, just fuck me or I swear to god I'll never let you do it again," Kurt said to him with as much attitude as he could muster up in his present state.

Blaine chuckled at him before pulling his fingers out and licking along the bruise he'd left on Kurt's inner thigh, smiling at the contrast between reddish-purple against pale white skin. He brought his clean hand up to rest against Kurt's cheek as he leaned in to kiss him once before pulling away

"Okay baby, come here," Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's hand and helped him up off the couch, walking them around to the back despite Kurt's confused look.

Blaine pressed Kurt against the back of the couch and kissed him soundly, snaking his tongue out to run over Kurt's lips, teasing them apart to slide in and tangle with Kurt's. Their lips moved against each other slowly and with practiced ease. They spent several moments like that, kissing each other deeply, lips sliding against each other as the sounds of their moans on TV filled the room.

A loud moan that they both instantly knew was Kurt's echoed around the room from the speakers and broke them out of their trance. Blaine pulled back with a wry smile before grabbing Kurt by the hips and spinning him around so he was facing the TV again. He grabbed Kurt's hips again once he was standing with his back to him and pulled them back hard.

Kurt put his hands on the back of the couch to keep himself stable before looking back at Blaine and growling, "Fuck me. "

Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's hips with one hand and used the other wipe the excess lube on his cock before lining up and slowly sliding into Kurt, bottoming out as Kurt let out a load moan. Blaine leaned forward over Kurt's back and Kurt tipped his head back to rest on Blaine's shoulder, but Blaine wouldn't have it. He nudged Kurt's head back towards the TV as he began sucking on Kurt's shoulder where it met his neck.

He lazily slid in and out of Kurt's ass, moaning at the feeling of tight heat gripping his cock. After a few slow thrusts he pressed all the way into Kurt, gripping his hip in one hand, the other reaching up to grab onto his shoulder, and circled his hips. He angled them down, grinding deep against Kurt's prostate and prompting yet another moan.

Kurt watched them on TV as Blaine fucked him, watched as their sweaty bodies moved together, writing, sliding over one another. Hands grasping, teeth and tongues grazing flesh, broken moans escaping kiss bruised lips.

Blaine began to fuck him onscreen, and at the same time, Blaine bit down on his neck, groaning as he dragged his hips back and shoved forward, nearly throwing Kurt off balance but holding him steady by the hands on his hip and shoulder.

Kurt had never thought that watching them would be so hot, never thought he would get off on it like this, but he was. In front of him, all he could see was Blaine wrapping hands around wrists, tongue gliding up Kurt's neck, the way the muscles of his ass tightened on every thrust in, the way his own hand was sliding over Blaine's ass and gripping as he pulled Blaine's hips into him harder, how his back arched off the bed on a particularly forceful thrust.

Blaine leaned as far forward as he could, hips pressed tight to Kurt's ass, barely moving, just slowly rocking and grinding, and leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"See how amazing we look together? How fucking amazing you look?"

Blaine was behind him, over him, surrounding him, consuming him. They were grinding together, hips rocking with perfect speed and force, using Kurt in the most delicious way. Kurt was close already. He had gotten closer father than he could remember in a long time. The combination of seeing them together onscreen and feeling Blaine was too much. He never thought voyeurism would be a kink of his but apparently he was very wrong. There was nothing like this, like seeing everything. Every nuance of Blaine's movements, faces, all of it.

Blaine pulled back and began thrusting again, hard and deep.

"Kurt, this is why I wanted to do this. Because you look so fucking good." He gritted out on a particularly hard thrust in. "Look at your gorgeous skin, how flushed you are. Your cock hard and red pressed right up against your belly while I fuck you."

Onscreen, Blaine trailed his fingers along Kurt's cock on his way up his body to wrap behind his neck and pull him up into a kiss. Kurt arched up into Blaine, moaning into his mouth.

Blaine stilled again to lean down over Kurt and trace his lips along his neck as he spoke, "You look amazing like that, arching up into me, pushing down on my cock."

Kurt pushed his hips back into Blaine, needing him to move, Blaine's words overwhelming him.

"Blaine, I'm so close."

Blaine stood again and curled his arm under Kurt's, wrapping around his waist as he thrust in sharply, nailing Kurt's prostate and causing him to shout out, as Blaine said, "No."

"What?" Kurt cried, frustrated and disbelieving.

"No." Another thrust, slow and deep. "Not yet, you mocked me, said this was 'awkward'" Thrust, "and 'not a turn on at all' so no, you can't come."

"Fuck off Blaine" Kurt said, reaching one hand down to touch himself, but Blaine grabbed it and put it back on the couch.

"Kurt, stop." Blaine ordered as he moved in slow languid thrusts. "You can come when you get off onscreen." He growled, thrusting and grinding against Kurt's prostate.

Kurt seethed in frustration as Blaine continued to fuck him, slow and deep, grazing his prostate every few thrusts, causing Kurt's knees to buckle as he shoved back against Blaine.

"God, I hate you."

"No, you don't," Blaine purred as he dragged his tongue up Kurt's spine and thrust.

"You love me." Another languid thrust. "You love how I fuck you." Hips circled against Kurt's ass. "Look how much you love it," he murmured as they both looked at the screen and watched Kurt thrash on the sheets, clawing at the linens and Blaine's back as he screamed his name.

"I could watch you all day." He thrust again and sucked yet another bruise into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt couldn't take much more. He felt like every nerve was on fire. He was desperate, teetering on the edge of oblivion but not quite able to fall, needing that last bit of friction and not getting it.

"Do you see how beautiful you are?" Blaine asked as he pulled back, gripping Kurt's hip with one hand, the other arm still wrapped around his waist. He sped up his thrusts and pulled Kurt back onto his cock every time he shoved forward.

Kurt was close onscreen, the nails of one hand digging into Blaine's back, head thrown back on the pillow, other hand wrapped tightly around his cock.

They both heard Blaine groan Kurt's name. Kurt's eyes, which had apparently closed at some point, snapped open to watch the screen. He saw Blaine shove his hips forward again and watched as Blaine's thrusts sent him over the edge, coming across his and Blaine's stomach, mouth slack, eyes squeezed shut, hips moving of their own accord.

"You're so fucking gorgeous when you come," Blaine's voice was raspy but like liquid sex, sliding over Kurt as his hand slithered across Kurt's stomach to lightly grip his cock.

Kurt's entire body was thrumming, vibrating with need. Their moans on and off screen filling the room, Blaine invading his senses from every direction.

Blaine stroked Kurt with a firm grip as he continued to thrust, this time aiming right for Kurt's prostate. Two thrusts later and one perfect stroke up, thumb grazing the head of his cock, and Kurt was coming over Blaine's hand, on his own stomach, and on the couch.

"Fuck, Blaine." He whimpered as Blaine stroked him through his orgasm until Kurt was whining and pushing Blaine's arm away.

Blaine brought his hand up to Kurt's mouth and Kurt began to lick his come off, sucking Blaine's fingers into his mouth and running his tongue along the pads of his fingers, teeth scraping over calloused flesh.

"Fuck, Kurt, so good," he ground out. He thrust into Kurt two more times, Kurt intentionally tightening around him, before he came. He pressed his hips tightly against Kurt's ass moving in minute thrusts, hips shaking and jerking against him.

Blaine dropped his forehead to Kurt's back, both of them panting harshly in the near-silence of the room. They were done onscreen as well, curled up together on the bed, kissing lazily.

Blaine pulled out gently and turned Kurt around to press their lips together, gentle movements, tongues briefly tangling between mouths before retreating, lips moving slowly.

Kurt pulled away and rested his head against Blaine's shoulder, nuzzling it into the crook of his neck and breathing deeply.

"So, it looks like I was right," Blaine said cockily, still catching is breath but somehow managing to sound triumphant.

"Fuck off," Kurt sniped even as he smiled against Blaine's neck.

"Just admit I was right," he chuckled.

Kurt pulled back to glare at Blaine, "It was still a ridiculous idea."

"Yeah, but a ridiculous idea that you loved" Blaine teased.

"I admit nothing," Kurt said, still glaring before he leaned forward to whisper in Blaine's ear, "But next time we film ourselves, you're gonna be riding me," he finished with a nip to Blaine's earlobe before he pulled back and looked at Blaine's shocked face.

Blaine gave him a momentary blank stare before his lips turned up at the corners. "Deal," he said as he pulled Kurt forward into a hungry kiss.


End file.
